Promises
by luffyluffy
Summary: A Getter Robo fanfiction. After the events of the Shin Getter Robo manga, Hayato and Ryouma take comfort in each other.


"We must be the only ones who survived…"

They fucked each other raw that night. Until they were both sweaty and sore. They both needed it, the stress of the last few weeks had left them little time to themselves, to say nothing of the attack and the loss of everything, from the Getter Dragon to the entire research team. Ryouma was lost in thought, allowing Hayato's hands to be unusually possessive.

Afterwards, the two laid in bed together, Ryouma's cheek pressed Against Hayato's chest. He stared off into space, moving slightly when Hayato shifted to take out a cigarette. Ryouma remembered when Hayato had first done that. He wasn't one to be purposefully self-destructive, but when Ryouma asked he smiled sheepishly and said "It's a male sort of fantasy, that's all."

"Hey Hayato, can I ask you a question?"

Hayato blew smoke from his nose. "What is it Ryou?" He asked in a quiet voice. Ryouma frowned and looked at the opposite wall.

"Do you think we're doing the right thing? About the Getter research I mean."

Hayato was silent. He raised the cigarette to his lips and took a deep drag.

"Ryou.. There's only one thing in this world I love more than you." Hayato had never used that word before. "And that's Getter."

"Hmph, I thought so. Way to ruin the mood jackass." Ryouma quipped, rolling over and away. He crossed his arms and huffed, trying his best to make Hayato think he was mad. Hayato stared at his back (covered in red welts from their passion) before rolling close to him. He put his hand on Ryouma's shoulder, squeezing it gently.

"I think we're absolutely doing the right thing Ryou. We can't change the future, but we have to protect the planet for long enough so that our children, and our children's children _can_." Hayato's words held meaning and Ryouma squeezed the hand on his shoulder.

"Can I… Tell you something? About something I saw while piloting Getter I mean."

"Of course." Hayato pressed a dry kiss to the back of Ryouma's ear. It made him shiver.

"When I was piloting the Getter during that test, where you had to defib me…. I saw strange vision. I… It was kind of… It's hard to explain. But… It's like…. I had become Getter." He held up his hand and squeezed it slowly. "I saw… Things there. A devastated earth. A sad, lonely future. The world had become corrupted by Getter Rays. I met some… Thing while I was there. It was a Getter machine, a massive one. It called itself Getter Saint Dragon, and…"

Hayato listened to the entire story without saying a word and when Ryouma finished he sat up. Hayato set the cigarette he'd been nursing in the ashtray on the nightstand and embraced Ryouma, pulling him into a big bearhug. He kissed the back of Ryouma's head and squeezed him tight. Ryouma said nothing.

"Ryou, that sounds like an incredible story. I wish you'd told me about it ealier." He rested his chin on top of Ryouma's head and sighed.

"But, even if you did see the future… even if that's the destiny of the Earth, I won't let it happen." Hayato squeezed his arms, hard enough to leave white hand marks on his bare skin. Ryouma twisted his head to look back, and Hayato's eyes were pure steel.

"I promise I'll protect this planet, the planet where I met you."

Ryouma snorted and pried Hayato's arms off of him, leaving the man highly confused. He got out of bed and started to rummage around for his underwear.

"Don't try to say romantic stuff, it reeeally doesn't suit you."

Hayato frowned and also got up, picking up a pair of briefs that had been thrown on his side of the bed. He tossed them over and Ryouma caught them.

"Ah that's where they were, thanks." He said as he pulled them on. He then flopped back down, quickly getting back under the warmth of the covers. He curled up in Hayato's spot. Hayato took a while longer to lay back down, opting to get a pair of pajamas from the closet. When he laid back down Ryouma pounced on him, grabbing Hayato by hair and pulling his face close to his chest. Hayato sighed and simply embraced him.

"Why'd you go and put pajamas on?" Ryouma mumbled, smoothing down the hair he'd mussed. Hayato looked up, a shiteating grin on his face.

"Because unlike a monkey or a dog, I don't sleep naked."

"Oh shut up!" Ryouma shoved him away at that remark, rolling over to the far edge of the bed. "You really DO only know how to ruin a mood!"

Hayato slithered up behind him, wrapping his arms around Ryouma's waist and yanking him back to the middle of the bed. He had him in a vice grip. Ryouma rolled onto his back, and found Hayato's face a mere few inches from him.

"I wasn't joking Ryou." they shared a kiss. "I really will protect this planet. I'll perfect the Neo-Getter's plasma system. Without Getter Rays, without Getter Robo, the planet won't end up like your nightmare. I'll make sure of it."

Ryouma pulled him down for another kiss and cherished the way Hayato's body weight seemed to settle into his own. This truly was bliss, even if it meant kissing a smartass like him.


End file.
